1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pattern forming apparatus which includes a pattern forming substrate, on a surface of which a predetermined pattern is formed, and a pattern forming method in which a predetermined pattern of an electroconductive liquid is formed on a printing medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ink-jet printer which includes an ink-jet head which jets an ink, and inside of which, a plurality of ink channels including nozzles which jet the ink, and pressure chambers which communicate with the nozzles is formed, and piezoelectric actuators are arranged at a position facing the pressure chambers respectively is available. In such ink-jet printer, each of the actuators is connected to a driver IC. Moreover, when each of the actuators are driven based on a driving signal which is output from the driver IC, a volume of the corresponding pressure chamber is changed, and a jetting energy is imparted to the ink in the pressure chamber. Accordingly, the ink is jetted from the nozzle communicating with the pressure chamber.
In recent years, due to an improvement in a printing speed and a printing quality, a degree of integration of the actuator in the ink-jet printer mentioned above, is becoming higher year by year. With this, it is necessary to make small a pitch of a wiring which connects electrodes on the actuator and terminals of the driver IC. Consequently, forming of a wiring pattern of a small (fine) pitch at a low cost has been sought.
In FIG. 5 of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 11-163499, a method (an ink-jet method) of forming a wiring pattern on a substrate by jetting from an ink-jet printer, an electroconductive ink which is a material for forming wires has been disclosed as a technology for forming a wiring pattern at a low cost.